


Kiss Me

by stevienat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Steve Rogers, First Kiss, Gay Bucky Barnes, M/M, Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevienat/pseuds/stevienat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first kiss didn't exactly turn out like they hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Ed Sheeran's [Kiss Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFfKb_WEkCE).

Bucky's gaze flicked back to Steve who leaned against the wall behind them, eyes closed. He took another swig from the bottle of Jack that stood between them. He was only drinking because he was scared. “Steve?” He said with a light slur. Aside from a small sip here and there Bucky had never actually been a big drinker so the few mouthfuls started to effect him.

He felt hot even in the cool late summer air and his eyes seemed to have trouble focusing on things. Maybe they shouldn't have come up on the roof. Steve made a humming noise, blindly grabbing for the whiskey bottle. Bucky handed it over watching his best friend drink. He was transfixed by the exposed column of Steve's neck and the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallowed.

His cheeks were flushed from the alcohol and his plush red lips had a slight sheen from the honey colored liquid. Steve looked at him eyes glassy and unfocused under heavy lids. He gave a small smile before licking his lips. Bucky wanted to kiss him but he didn't. He took back the bottle and emptied it in three large gulps, it had only been half full anyway.

Steve shuffled a little closer to him so he could rest his head on Bucky's shoulder. “I'm gonna miss you.” He mumbled in the fabric of Bucky's t-shirt. “Ima miss you too.” Awkwardly, Bucky started to draw nonsensical patterns on the back Steve's forearm until Steve pulled his arm away to wiggle into a different position. He was now hugging Bucky around the waist head pillowed on his left pectoral.

Steve looked comfortable and tiny in Bucky's arms. His best friend seemed to exclusively be compromised out of thin bony limbs, pale skin that showed each and every vein and sass. Bucky was now almost half a foot taller than him and he started to fill out a little. Steve hummed again as Bucky scratched along his scalp. He curled further around Bucky, burrowing his head against the other boy's sternum.

His breathing evened out as he fell asleep. Bucky watched him, his lips were slightly parted as he slept. Long blond bangs falling over his eyes. Steve gave a little sniffling sound as Bucky pushed the hair away from his forehead. He still wanted to kiss Steve, feel his soft slightly chapped lips on his own.

But he couldn't because Steve wasn't like him, he liked girls specifically Peggy Carter. At whom he liked to stare with a lovesick sort of expression probably not different to when _he_ looked at Steve. Bucky dropped his head back against the brick wall with a soft thump. He couldn't see the stars. The lights of Brooklyn were too bright. _I'm in love with my best friend_ , he thought. It was a constant always on his mind the same way as the fact that he knew he was gay. He hadn't told anybody not even Steve.

Bucky wanted to tell him but he was scared of loosing his best friend and he guy he had a crush on. Logically he knew Steve wouldn't care because for he was a Chihuahua with anger issues he had a heart of gold.

He should tell him, he knew but Bucky didn't want to wake him up. He lowered his head so his cheek was brushing against the crown of Steve's head. “I... I'm gay, Stevie.” He whispered lips brushing the shell of Steve's ear. As he pulled away he pressed a quick kiss to his temple.

“Buck...” His voice was sleepy and a little deeper than usual. Bucky stared at him, eyes flitting back and forth between Steve's eyes and his lips. _Had he heard?_ Bucky didn't care anymore he wanted to kiss Steve, feel it at least once. If he didn't want him he would push him away. He cupped Steve's face in his hands and surged forward. The kiss was clumsy their teeth clacked together entirely too often and their noses bumped more than once.

But it was still he best first kiss Bucky could have imagined because it was with _Steve_. Steve was kissing him back, his long artists fingers digging into Bucky's worn navy t-shirt. Bucky pulled Steve closer by the waist. The fingers of Steve's right hand found their way into his brown hair while the other slowly slipped down the side of Bucky's stomach. It was subconscious but Bucky still jerked away as Steve's bony wrist grazed his erection ever so slightly. He was hard, he was fucking hard from clumsily making out with his best friend. Bucky was mortified, what if Steve had noticed.

“Ugh, I'm sorry I don't, eh I don't know what I... I'm sorry for kissing you I'm drunk, we both are.” He muttered while pulling his legs up to hide his boner even if it put uncomfortable pressure on his dick. “Sure.” Steve answered and Bucky was positive he imagined the hurt tone in his voice. They stayed on the roof for the remainder of the night. Watching the sky as if they could see the stars through the light pollution if they just looked hard enough.

They didn't talk and eventually they fell asleep on the concrete of the roof.

 


End file.
